Kingdom of Fun Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 January 2016
01:47 Test 01:47 Now, the kingdom is here. 01:50 And most of the time, I'm always here. 01:50 To see what the users here are doing. 01:50 Probably a certain something. 01:51 01:51 To think this Mansion is dead. 01:51 And the people here are fed. 01:51 You know what I'm doing to do now. 01:51 *going 01:52 Make a cat meow 01:52 01:52 I'm just here making rhymes 01:52 And seeing if this kingdom is here 01:52 *fine 01:52 Nobody else can notice that I wrote 01:53 *what 01:53 Nor the mistakes that makes me a goat 01:54 01:54 Supback 01:54 Ayye 01:54 For the record: 01:54 01:54 ~ I have no idea. ~ 01:54 XD 01:55 It's not like any user will come to this Mansion. 01:55 And I has shocked to see you come to this Mansion. 01:55 *was 01:56 Meh, I'm here cause I saw someone XD 01:57 Anyway, it's basically the first Male chat in this kingdom. 01:57 XD yep 01:58 Hence, this weird conversation. 01:58 Plus, both of us are regular users. 01:58 Yeah 02:00 Oh, and do I forgot to mention that I recorded this chat too? 02:00 Nice! :3 02:00 Pink ain't the only one here who can do that. 02:01 I done that before in some wikis that I joined. 02:01 Nicee 02:02 And, you know what? 02:03 The Buttons in chat are blocking the text area. 02:03 Oh 02:04 Hence, I set the background-color to "rgba(0,0,0,0,)" and disabled the background-image on the CSS source. 02:04 Via Inspect element. 02:05 Supback, Forum...I mean....Moderator! 02:05 Wait do you mean me? 02:05 Thanks to Wikia's update, in addition to be a Forum Mod, you now have Chat Mod powers too. 02:05 I'm new to this Forum Moderator-Moderator thing, 02:06 Even in the source, it states that. 02:06 " " 02:06 So, Which means I also have to remember the chat rules and regulations, Am I correct? 02:06 Yep 02:06 This is the Mansion's rules after all. 02:06 Okay, I'm on it, 02:07 Oh allo 02:07 I wasn't watching chat X3 02:07 Neat TVM, you even have the custom text color too. 02:08 Can I change it? 02:08 Sadly, no. 02:08 Oh, 02:09 The source is here: MediaWiki:Wikia.css 02:09 /*****Moderators*****/ 02:09 body.ChatWindow #WikiaPage > .Chat lidata-user="TheVioletMoonlight" .message { 02:09 color: #A215FF;} 02:09 And Pink added that. 02:10 I just heard a Fairy sound thing, And Your text colour is red, 02:10 Oh, that's the Ping with its custom Ping sound in this wiki. 02:11 You enabled "chathacks", by the way. 02:11 You know, I kinda like this text color. 02:12 I like Cyan 02:12 But Pink's custom text is better, imo. 02:12 How did you know I enabled chathacks? 02:13 PapyrusTest 02:13 @TVM 02:13 You got pinged. 02:13 Awe 02:13 @General Phychodash 02:13 Welcome to the ChatTag update! 02:13 I got pinged, 02:13 Where you have to do this: [font="[[]]Papyrus"] 02:14 To make it like this! 02:14 And I admit, I like this text. 02:14 Oooh 02:14 Wait does that mean 02:14 Pretty cool, huh? 02:14 bg="goldTest 02:15 Ohwait 02:15 Oooh 02:47 test 02:47 Test2 02:48 Thanks to that DNS error I received from the Internet, I suddenly "left" chat and made this chat dead like it was, again. 02:49 Still, I'm pretty sure a user remembered that user. 02:49 But still, this Mansion is usually dead. 02:50 Hence, me occupying it for some time. 02:52 It's kinda a bit pointless to be a chat mod now that Wikia made forum mods have Chat mod powers. 02:53 Just saying. 02:54 And I'm just here in this Mansion alone. 02:54 Still, I gotta do some HWs and template making. 02:55 Then, other stuff like Banning those users in a forum game and a little change in a roleplay. 02:56 It's kinda weird for a guy like me how is about to join a roleplay with girls only so far. 02:56 *who 02:56 And pretty much Pink made a good chat background choice. 02:57 So, is this the beginning of this nonsense of mine? 02:57 Well, probably 02:57 At least, this Mansion has someone. 02:59 Nutshell what happened awhile ago: 02:59 Phychodash testing more of the new ChatTags syntax update and TVM learning how to use the syntax changed ChatTags. 2016 01 16